The Wolf & His Pup
by gothicangel14
Summary: It's the 17th year of Kim Kibum's life as an Asian breed Werewolf. It is time for Key to choose his mate for life, and he had already known that he was gonna choose Evelyn Sky. One of his best friends from before they were even together, and he's willing to fight for her. Read through the journey of Key and Eve and watch Key fight for his mate against the Lokiko breed. (KeyxOC)


The Wolf & His Pup

Chapter 1: Puppy Love

*Key's POV*

I walked along the edge of the river, taking in the beautiful scenery in front of me The beautiful woods at late afternoon look amazing in the sunset lighting. I was still on my side of land not being allowed to cross to the other side of the territory. I was an Asian Breed of werewolf kind where the other side was Lokoki breed. We hated one another and if either of us stepped foot on the others land we would shred the other to pieces. It was my turn to watch but not for long, every year as a Asian Breed turns 17 they pick a new mate to be with and today was my day.

"Kibum! Key!" I turned around seeing my friend Choi Minho running over towards me. "It's time for the ceremony. I'll watch over for you."

"Thank You Minho." I nodded and ran back to the town. I went into the line of guys and girls that were waiting to claim their mates. I looked over all the new pups waiting for each one of us to claim them. I smiled at a few them knowing who they were from years of getting to know one another. But only one pup had caught my eye, her name was Evelyn Sky or as I was allowed to call her Eve. She had short blond hair and milky white skin, her eyes were a deep green and when she spoke it was soft and gentle. And she was petite but had a few curves on her, oh how I wanted to make her mine. Our leader had walked onto stage with a few scrolls in his hands with names on them and then began to speak.

"Good evening my children, it's your 17th year of live and time to find and be with your mates. Now let's commence the tradition." he began to call names and luckily the first name he had said was "Kim Kibum." I walked forward as he said "Choose your mate."

I looked over the girls and guys as they looked at me, I made them wait as I walked over to Eve and held her hand "Be mine Eve, I'll make you the happiest Pup in the world." she smiled and nodded "Of course Kibum." she put her arms around me and held onto my body smiling knowing she liked being called Key. It was her so it didn't matter.

The leader said "Who is your mate Kibum."

I smiled and said "Evelyn. Evelyn Sky." The leader smirked and nodded me away, I picked up Eve and carried her back to the cabin, her slight giggle making me smile. As we got to the door I looked down at her and held her face in my hands and leaned down kissing her for the first time. She put her arms around me as she kissed me back. We walked upstairs and I walked with her to the small attic we had in our house.

Eve looked at me " Kim Key what are you planning to do with me in the old attic of yours."

I smiled and held her, my arms around her waist "I promise Eve you'll be fine." I picked her up again she laughed as held onto me tightly. I walked through the attic door and sat on the blanket I had up there. "Look Up" I smiled

She looked up " Key, it's beautiful." she was smiling at all the stars that were out.

"Not as beautiful as you." I smiled and cuddled to her as we laid back and watched the cuddled to me, her head resting into my neck, pups whenever is during meeting their mate or in heat there all affectionate and do anything to please there mate. at the moment Eve was kissing my neck and gently biting. I held her smiling "Eve, I don't wanna be like everyone else. I don't wanna just mate and have pups and everything. I wanna go on a few dates, make our bond strong. And then once we're ready then, mate with one another."

Eve smirked "I understand Key, but I still want to do this." she kissed me deeply and crawled on top of me.

'Oh..i'm completely okay with this." I kissed her lovingly smiling happily. For the rest of the night it was us just watching the stars and talking, and I felt now as mates that we knew each other much better than before when we were just the end of night Eve was covered in marks I had gave her on her neck and collarbone, showing she was mine. It was puppy love at it's finest moment and I was loving it.

-A few hours later-

Eve had fallen asleep in my arms and I had picked her up and brought her to bed. I had put the blanket over her and then got in next to her, I put an arm around her and she cuddled up to me. I smirked and kissed her cheek " Goodnight Evelyn."

She smiled in her sleep and said " Goodnight..Kibum"

I smirked and rested my head on her shoulder between her shoulder and her neck and cuddled to her smiling in my sleep.


End file.
